Do You Even Lift?
'Do You Even Lift? '''is the twelfth episode in the sixth season of ''StarCrafts. It is the one-hundred twenty-fourth episode overall. Plot The scene from "Season 6 Episode 0" is replayed where an overlord descended to the sea with Crackhead, Patchling and a reaper. Two phoenixes launch an aerial attack on the overlord reading a newspaper about "Mother Misses Zerg Children", one of them throwing the consumed drink container. They fire ion cannons around the zerg control unit and one of them grabs his newspaper, smacking him like a fly swatter. Inside the overlord, the passengers are watching the fight via circular windows on the overlord's side. The overlord's hand enters through the entrance, looking for something useful. He takes Crackhead's gauss rifle, cocks it and shoots at one of the phoenixes until it explodes. The remaining phoenix flees to seek for another trouble. He enters the terran mineral area where SCVs are busy gathering minerals and return to the command center. He uses graviton beam to lift one SCV up, releases him to the ground, and moves away. The phoenix repeats it over and over again. Cyclone appears and "sees red", locking on the phoenix, and shoots typhoon missiles. The phoenix lifts the cyclone up and throws it away, and then continues to harass the SCVs until the phoenix accidentally lifts a viking. The viking quickly transforms into fighter mode and fires lanzer torpedoes at it. The phoenix crash lands, and its pilot cowers when SCVs are marching towards him as if seeking revenge by drilling their fusion cutters. It turns out the manage to repair the protoss mechanical unit. Thanking the enemies, the phoenix escapes and the SCVs wave goodbye, until the armed overlord takes the spacecraft down. Characters * Phoenixes * Overlord * Crackhead * Patchling * Reaper * SCVs * Cyclone * Phoenix * Sarah Kerrigan (cameo) Trivia * This is first episode in CarBot Animations ''series with a question mark at the end of its title. * The first scene in this episode replays "Season 6 Episode 0" to feature Crackhead, Patchling and a reaper still on board the overlord. * One of the phoenix pilots drink a juice box before throwing it away is similar to "DoomDrop" where red phoenix discards his fastfood drink. * Overlord is reading the newspaper again since "ArchOnslaught". * At closer inspection on overlord's newspaper, its headline title has a misspelled "Children", written as "Child'e'ren". * This is the first time overlord is armed in the series, breaking the in-game logic when overlords never have armament. ** Also, this is the second time overlord attacks. First was in "Busted" where overlords throw banelings. * This is the second time phoenix lifts SCVs. First was in "UnaVOIDable". * This is the first time SCVs repair enemy units. In-game References * On the newspaper shows Kerrigan missing his "zerg children" which is a reference to Kerrigan's deinfestation in early ''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm ''missions, thus returned to terran side. * Phoenix lifting SCVs one by one is a non-combat harassment strategy to interrupt the mineral harvesting without an opponent's warning. Cultural References * Viking uses ''Transformers ''sound effect when he transforms from assault mode to fighter mode. * SCVs' marching sounds is taken from the opening part of Rammstein's song, "''Links 2 3 4". Video Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Terran Episodes